Cécile, ma fille
by arutha01
Summary: Juste une petite histoire qui m’est venue en écoutant la chanson de Claude Nougaro. J’ai laissé in-progress au cas où en écoutant d’autres chansons me vienne d’autres petite histoires qui sait ?


Cécile, ma fille Cécile, ma fille

Il voulait un enfant  
Moi je n'en voulais pas  
Mais il lui fut pourtant facile  
Avec ses arguments  
De te faire un mapa  
Cécile, ma fille

Et oui qui aurait put croire que ce chien galeux de Black réussirait à me faire accepter, à moi l'austère maître des potions, de combler son désir de fonder une famille. Je crois que finalement j'ai fini par accepter histoire d'avoir la paix. Il s'y connaît en matière de harcèlement le clébard. Comment ça cela ne se fait pas de traiter son amant de clébard ? De quoi je me mêle d'abord ? C'est bien ce qu'il est non ? Sachez que dans ma bouche c'est un surnom affectueux. Non mais !

Quand mon ventre fut rond  
En riant aux éclats  
Il me dit: "Allons, jubile  
Ce sera un garçon"  
Et te voilà  
Cécile, ma fille

Un garçon, un garçon, il m'a pris pour un idiot ou quoi ? Si il veux un héritier male à la lignée des black, il s'y collera lui même la prochaine fois. Moi j'ai déjà donné et je n'ai qu'un seul mot : PLUS JAMAIS. Bon d'accord ça fait deux mots.

Non mais franchement on a pas idée. J'en viendrais presque à donner ma médaille de l'ordre de merlin – et oui je l'ai eue, Na-na-na-nanère (oh la ! Je crois que la grossesse à eue des effets désastreux sur ma maturité, le retour d'hormone sans doute). Je disais donc que j'en viendrais presque à donner ma médaille de l'ordre de merlin à la mère Weasley. C'est vrai ça ! 7 elle nous en a pondu. Elle doit être masochiste, je ne vois pas d'autres possibilités.

Et te voilà et me voici, moi  
Moi, j'ai quarante ans, toi, six mois  
On est nez à nez, les yeux dans les yeux  
Quel est le plus étonné des deux?

Je vous vois venir. Non elle ne hurle pas à chaque fois que je la regarde. Depuis que je couche avec l'autre cabot mon image de « terreur des cachots » en a pris un sérieux coup, pour mon plus grand malheur. Allez vous faire respecter par une bande de morveux décérébré quand votre amant débarque à tout moment pour vous susurrer des mots doux ou pour vous faire des papouilles. J'ai beau lui avoir formellement interdit de venir pendant mes cours, pensez vous qu'il m'écoute. Bien sûr que non. A croire qu'il prend un malin plaisir à me mettre mal à l'aise. Je crois que le pire à été le jour où alors que je faisais cour aux septième année Gryffondor et Serpentard dans laquelle se trouvaient mon filleul et Potter – non je ne l'appellerais pas Harry, même si il est l'amant de Drago – le clébard débarqua en plein milieu de ma classe, sans même prendre la peine de frapper (mais à quoi bon me direz vous ?), brandissant un papier et hurlant à tue-tête « ça a marché Sev tu est encein ». Je crois que je l'aurais volontiers renvoyé derrière le voile d'où il venait à ce moment là, mais avant il fallait réanimer une bonne moitié de mes élèves qui s'étaient évanouis sous le choc (tu m'étonne !).

Bien avant que je t'aie  
De filles j'en avais eues  
Jouant mon cœur à... face ou pile  
De la brune gagnée  
A la blonde perdue  
Cécile, ma fille

Prenez pas cet air étonné. C'est vexant à la longue. J'étais loin d'être une vierge effarouchée avant de tomber dans les bras de Black. Je n'étais pas non plus trop regardant quand au sexe de mes partenaires. Devinez qui est la blonde dont je parles un peu plus haut. Non, non ce n'est pas Narcissa, mais vous n'êtes pas très éloigné de la solution. Je dois avouer que Lucius reste un de mes meilleur coup, bien qu'il soit très loin derrière Sirius. QUOI COMMENT CA JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE VIRER POUFSOUFFLE ? NON MAIS CA NE VA PAS ? VOUS VOULEZ VOUS FAIRE AVADAKADAVERISER OU QUOI ? Du calme Séverus, du calme. Pfff ça va mieux. Je ne fais qu'affirmer une vérité absolue Sirius est le meilleur amant qui existe. Et non je ne vous le preterais pas affin que vous puissiez vous faire une idée par vous même. Et puis quoi encore ? C'est le mien ! C'est mon clébard rien qu'à moi.

Et je sais que bientôt  
Toi aussi tu auras  
Des idé,es et puis des idylles  
Des mots doux sur tes hauts  
Et des mains sur tes bas  
Cécile, ma fille

Je vois bien comment vous regarder avec Jamie ( comment ça ils n'ont que 6 mois ? Et alors ma fille est une Snape après tout elle est très en avance sur son age c'est tout). Je te préviens tout de suite ma fille il est hors de question qu'un de mes enfants fricote avec un Potter même s'il est à moitié Malefoy. Sirius à beau me répéter que tu feras comme tu voudras moi je sais que tu ne te compromettra jamais avec un Potter. Impensable ! Même si pour nos amants respectifs nous avons fais de gros efforts (surtout moi), on ne peux pas parler d'entente cordiale entre le survivant et moi. Je suis déjà obligé de supporter la présence du loup-garou, il ne va pas me ramener tous les Gryffondors dans mes cachots. Quoi que…. Il doit bien y avoir une ou deux salles de tortures – Hum ! message à moi même : vérifier toutes les salles du château qui se trouvent dans les profondeurs pour vérifier- Kniark.

Moi, je t'attendrai toute la nuit  
T'entendrai rentrer sans bruit  
Mais au matin c'est moi qui rougirai  
Devant tes yeux plus clairs que jamais

Alors là impossible dès tes onze ans je te cloître à la maison. Comment ça Potter lui a mis la carte des maraudeurs dans une malle prévue à son attention depuis le jour où il a su que Sirius et moi allions avoir un enfant ? C'est quoi d'abord la carte des maraudeur ? Sirius ? Le morceau de papier qui m'a insulté au cour de la troisième année d'étude des garçons. Je savais bien que se n'était pas qu'un parchemin farceur. Lupin je crois que l'on va avoir une petite discussion tous les deux. Je suis sûr qu'il savait très bien ce que c'était. Pourquoi ce serait ma fille qui devrait récuperer cette carte d'abord c'est celle de Potter. Comment ça héritage familial ?

BLACK

……….

……….

……….

……….

……….

……….

……….

……….

……….

……….

……….

……….

……….

……….

……….

……….

……….

……….

……….

……….

……….

……….

……….

……….

……….

……….

……….

……….

……….

Désolé me revoilà. Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne l'ai pas tué. Mais il risque d'avoir du mal à s'asseoir pendant quelques jours. De toute façon ça lui apprendra à m'avoir voler mon poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Rancunier ? Oui et alors ?

Que toujours on te touche  
Comme moi maintenant  
Comme mon souffle sur tes cils  
Mon baiser sur ta bouche  
Dans ton sommeil d'enfant  
Cé,cile, ma fille  
Cécile


End file.
